Con o sin ti
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: Bruce vuelve antes de lo esperado. ¿Quien es el más sorprendido? Situado antes de Infinity War. No hubo Guerra Civil, pero Peggy si muere. Pietro está vivo y Buck, al igual que Scott y T'Challa están en la sede Vengadores. Clint está retirado, y está casado con Pajaro Burlón. #Romanogers. Creditos de la portada a quien corresponda.
1. Chapter 1

En la sala, nadie puede creer lo que ve, o al menos no la mitad. Un avergonzado Bruce Banner entra al recinto, donde ve a los reformados Vengadores. Los nuevos miembros siguen en lo suyo, mientras que el resto no sabe que tan inoportuna es la llegada del científico.

-Hey, amigo- es el primero en saludar Tony. Bruce detecta incomodidad, pero finge que nada pasa. El resto solo lo saluda con un hola colectivo.

-Hola chicos, señoritas -responde Banner, mirando hacia donde Scarlett Witch, junto a la ex Agente 13 y la CEO de Stark Industries se encuentran platicando.

Pronto, Banner se une a la conversación que los varones estaban teniendo, momentos antes de su abrupta llegada.

-Hubieras visto a Thor. Esta encantado con su sobrina. Se nota que a él y a Sif les urge un hijo.- menciona Tony, para seguir con la charla.

-Loki con una hija- murmura Sam, con escepticismo. - Aún no me la creo.

Bruce opina lo mismo, en silencio.

-¿Donde está Nat? - pregunta el ex arquero del equipo, que sólo venía de visita. - Barbara y yo queremos verla, Francis se muere por despedirse de su tía.

Si las miradas matasen, Clint estaría muerto tres veces. Sin exagerar. Las tres féminas se miran entre sí.

-Debe seguir dormida- es lo único que Wanda se limita a decir, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, Bruce no queda satisfecho con la respuesta.

El tiempo pasa, y el resto del equipo se está agrupando para el entrenamiento posterior al desayuno; pero como nadie ha visto a Natasha, Bruce se ofrece a buscar a la sub-líder de los Vengadores. Siente que Natasha merece una buena explicación.

No sabe lo que le espera.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por el complejo, no ve señas de Romanoff.

De repente, una puerta a medio cerrar capta su atención. Pero lo que ve a través de ella, lo deja desconcertado , En la cama, puede ver, a una dormida pelirroja. Acurrucado a lado del Capitán América.

Bruce esta desconcertado. No entiende que hace Natasha en la misma recámara que Steve.  
Una pesadez invade su cuerpo.

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, la voz de Rogers detiene al ex vengador.

-No sabía que volverías, Banner - al mirar a Steve, Bruce siente una clase de retortijones, como si sus órganos estuvieran jugando al corre que te pilló.  
-Capitán Rogers- es lo único que Bruce dice.  
-Steve, ¿en donde estas? - interrumpe la voz de una adormilada Black Widow, la cual hace eco a través del pasillo.  
-Voy en un segundo, Nat- responde el super soldado, sin quitar la vista de Hulk.

-¿Cómo está Natasha? - pregunta Bruce. Su lógica le hace pensar que Nat está enferma y que Rogers sólo la estaba cuidando.

-Nat está bien- responde el super soldado. Y es ahí donde la lógica del científico acaba.

-¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Nat?- pregunta con cautela el hombre verde.

El soldado cuadra los hombros. Podía estar algo apenado, pero con Banner la situación era diferente.

-Estábamos durmiendo- Steve responde de lo más normal, como si el hombre frente a él fuese idiota.

-¿Y por qué estaban durmiendo juntos? - preguntó con rabia el científico.

-Porque es usualmente, lo que las parejas hacen-respondió la rusa, mientras entrelaza a su brazo con el Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Era muy raro que el Capitán Rogers se enfadara tan rápido (a menos que fueras Tony).

Por lo que escuchar su tono de voz hasta el área de entrenamiento, alertó a todos los Vengadores, los cuales, se acercaron hacia la fuente del ruido.

-¿Tan poco te duró el amor por mi, agente Romanoff? - escupió con rencor Bruce.

Steve solo miro a Nat, en señal de apoyo.

-Tenía que continuar- respondió sin vacilación la rusa. -con o sin ti- ahora, Bruce estaba más enojado.

-No respondiste mi pregunta- Natasha fingió pensarlo, aunque el ojizaul ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ese amor lo terminaste antes de que empezará .- soltó sin más la espía- te fuiste y me dejaste echa pedazos. Sola

Bruce soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Si, veo que fue terrible- y con esa misma ironía, soltó-  
Por lo visto, no faltó quien te sirviera de consuelo.

Antes de que la Viuda respondiera, fue Steve quien se le adelantó.

-Nat ya te respondió-y siendo consiente de que el equipo los veía de lejos, agregó- no tienes derecho a reclamar nada.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Fue Nat la que se recupero, pedazo a pedazo, sola- siguió Rogers. Natasha sonrió ante las palabras de su novio -Así que, piensa lo que quieras. Pero algo si te voy a decir. - y acercándose a Bruce, el icono de América se puso en modo amenazante. - Se hombre, acepta tus errores. Y no vuelvas a hablarle a mi chica en ese tono. La lastimaste y eso, ten por seguro que no te lo voy a permitir de nuevo.

Hulk quería salir a superficie. Y por una ocasión, Banner no iba a contenerlo.

-Tu mismo nos apoyabas. En aquella fiesta- tartamudeo Banner. Ahora Natasha veía fijamente al soldado. La espía no sabía mucho de aquella conversación.

-Ah, en cuanto a eso- comenzó Rogers, firme. - Te dije que no esperaras demasiado.

Cuando el resto de los Vengadores se dieron cuenta de la posición de ataque de ambos varones, decidieron que ya debían intervenir.

-Bien, chicos- la voz de Falcón sonaba firme- ya fue suficiente.

Las chicas se llevaron a Nat hacia su habitación. Bucky y Pietro se acercaron a Steve, como señal de apoyo, mientras Tony intenta a llevarse al ex vengador antes de que se convirtiera en el otro sujeto.

En la habitación de Sharon, la espía estaba levemente consternada. No lloraba, pero se veía aturdida.

-¿Qué pasó? - demandó saber la mutante, en tono suave. Pepper le llevo una sudadera, mientras Sharon le daba un vaso con agua.

-Banner sabe. Lo que Steve y yo tenemos. Nos lo ha echado en cara.- dijo presurosa la espía.

-¿Y te molestó su reacción? - preguntó Carter. Ante la interrogativa en la cara de las chicas, Natasha suspiro.

-No. Me interesa un rábano si Bruce esta molesto o si esta bailando la conga. - murmuró la espía. - Aunque, debo admitir que no esperaba verlo.

-¿Y todavía sientes algo por el? - preguntó la CEO a la pelirroja. La duda frotaba en el aire.

-No, en absoluto. - Natasha no mentía. Todo lo que le dijo en el pasillo a Banner eran solamente verdades.

Con los chicos, Scott era el único que hablaba.

-¿Que rayos fue eso cap? - fue lo que dijo, alucinado el ex criminal. - Jamás te había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando Tony y yo decidimos cocinar la cena e intoxicamos a todos.

Todos los que estuvieron presentes en esa cena tuvieron náuseas.

-Mi estómago aún no perdona eso, Lang-, gruñeron en respuesta el rey de Wakanda y el ex Winter Soldier.

-Hay cosas que aún no comprendes, chiquitín- agregó el velocista Maximoff. Ant Man frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

Y en lo que esos dos peleaban como chiquillos, Clint se dirijia a buscar a su mejor amiga.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti- agregó el ex sargento a Rogers. - Nunca había visto tanta determinación en ti, amigo. - Sam le dio la razón al de brazo bionico.

-Y pensar que Hulk pudo despertarse- a decir verdad, a ninguno de los Vengadores les hubiera gustado ver aquello.

Al menos, Bruce no había notado el brillante anillo que Natasha tenía en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Pero lo mismo daba. Banner terminaría enterandose, y tendría que vivir con ello.  
Le gustase o no.


End file.
